mkatsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Vampires Mob
The Vampires group was formed in late 2009 by three evicted Drie Doring females and three JaXX males. At first Trinity and Spike assumed the dominant positions but she over thrown by Tekla. After three months Takla lost dominance to her sister Trinity. Dominant Pair When the group first formed Trinity assumed female dominance with Spike as the dominant male. Tekla overthrew Trinity in May 2010 and held dominance for three months till Trinity reclaim her position as the dominant female again. She remained the dominant female for another year until her death. Helsing established dominance after her. Soon Spike disappeared in early 2012 leaving Dracula as the new dominant male. Current Members The Vampires have 16 members as of May 2012. Helsing (VVPF003) Dominant Female Dracula (VVPM001) Dominant Male Alucard (VVPM002) Zero (VVPM005) Ichiru (VVPM006) Kaname (VVPM007) Aido (VVPM010) Kain (VVPM012) Rima (VVPF015) Shiki (VVPM016) Takuma (VVPM017) Maria (VVPF018) Shindo (VVPF019) VVPP020 VVPP021 VVPP022 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Vampires. Spike (VJXM001) Korhaan (VJXM006) Boost (VJXM013) Trinity (VDF130) Tekla (VDF131) Nikita (VDF132) Dracula (VVPM001) Alucard (VVPM002) Helsing (VVPF003) Yuki (VVPF004) Zero (VVPM005) Ichiru (VVPM006) Kaname (VVPM007) Seiren (VVPF008) Ruka (VVPF009) Aido (VVPM010) VVPP011 Kain (VVPM012) Sayori (VVPF013) VVPM014 Rima (VVPF015) Shiki (VVPM016) Takuma (VVPM017) Maria (VVPF018) Shindo (VVPF019) VVPP020 VVPP021 VVPP022 Rivals The Vampires' main rivals are the Zambia and Narnia Mob. They also started encountering the Thunderians who formed on their land. History October 2009: Trinity, Tekla and Nikita joined Spike, Korhaan and Boost. Trinity and Spike became the dominant pair. Neovmber 2009: Korhaan nd Boost went roving. December 2009: Tekla, Trinity and Nikita were all pregnant. Telka and Nikita were evicted. January 2010: Trinity and Tekla lost their litters. Nikita gave birth to Dracula, Alucard and Helsing. February 2010: Korhaan and Boost went roving. One encounter with Argonians. March 2010: Trinity was pregnant. Tekla and Nikita were evicted. Two enoucnters with the Argonians. April 2010: '''Trinity gave birth to Ichiru, Zero and Yuki. One enocunter with Zambia. '''May 2010: Korhaan went roving. June 2010: Tekla overthrew Trinity ane became the dominant female. July 2010: '''Tekla and Nikita were both pregnant. '''August 2010: Nikita lost her litter. Tekla was pregnant. Nikita and Trinity were evicted. Two encounter with Zambia and Argonians. September 2010: '''Tekla gave birth to Kaname, Seiren and Ruka. Korhaan and Boost went roving. '''Octoer 2010: Trinity overthrew Tekla and became the dominant female again. One encounter with Zambia. November 2010: '''Nikita aborted. Korhaan and Boost went roving. Korhaan was Last Seen. '''December 2010: Trinity was pregnant. Tekla and Nikita were evicted. Tekla and Nikita disappeared. Janaury 2011: '''Trinity who gave birth to Aido, VVP011, Sayori and Kain. '''February 2011: '''Boost and Dracula went roving. Two encounters with Argonians and one with Zambia. '''March 2011: Boost, Dracula and Alucard went roving. One encounter with Zambia and Argonians. April 2011: '''Trinity was pregnant. Helsing was evicted. Boost, Dracula and Alucard went roving. '''May 2011: Trinity gave birth to VVPM014, Shiki, Rima and Takuma. Boost was Last Seen. June 2011: One encounter with Argonians. July 2011: VVPM014 was predated. August 2011: '''Seiren was pregnant. Dracula, Alucard, Zero and Ichuri went roving. '''September 2011: Seiren aborted. Trinity was pregnant. Helsing, Yuki, Ruka and Seiren were evicted. October 2011: Trinity gave birth to Maria and Shindo. '''November 2011: '''Dracula, Alucard, Zero and Ichuri and Kaname went roving. '''December 2011: '''Trinity aborted and died. Helsing became the new dominant female. '''Janaury 2012: '''Spike, Dracula, Alucard, Zero and Ichuri and Kaname went roving. '''Febuary 2012: '''Yuki aborted. Ruka was pregnant. '''March 2012: '''Ruka lost her litter. Seiren was pregnant. Spike disappeared and was considered Last Seen. Dracula became the new dominant male. '''April 2012: '''Helsing was pregnant. Seiren aborted. Yuki, Seiren, Ruka and Sayori were evicted and left the group to form the Celtics. '''May 2012: '''Helsing gave birth to VVPP020, VVPP021 and VVPP022. Category:Meerkat Mobs